crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Being
''January 12, 2004'' 8:00 PM: It was cold that night, and I couldn't find a way to sleep. I was tired, and as I was about to get up to close the window, I was shocked at what I saw, and quickly pulled my covers over me. I had seen a tall, black being, its features unexplainable, and as I fell asleep under my covers, I continued hearing a voice. The voice was deep, and said to me, "We will meet again". I had to check my pulse to see if my heart was still beating. I fell asleep 3 minutes later, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. It was... Looking at me. 8:07 PM: At the time of what I think was 8:07 PM, I finally fell asleep. This is when things got strange. I had nightmares about the being. UNKNOWN: What felt like 30 minutes later, I was still seeing the being everywhere I went, and this continued until I woke up. Ever since I saw it, I continued seeing it everywhere I went, no matter where I was. Since the sighting, the visuals have gotten more and more disturbing. The ending of the dream involved the same deep voice repeating: "We will meet again". ''January 13, 2004'' 9:12 AM: At this point, things got even worse, I was seing it in real life. I was at my table with my brother, eating breakfast. I see it in the corner of my eye. The repetition of his appearance began giving me vivid, disturbing hallucinations. At this time, It's very hard to tell what is a vision and what isn't. 10:21 AM: I'm on the couch with my mom and brother. Here, its appearance continues to get more vivid and disturbing. Again, I see it, and stressfully, I ask my brother to look in that direction. As I am still looking at it, and he's looking in the same spot I am, he says to me, "I see nothing..." 2:48 PM: My brother, my mom and I are walking down the streets of seattle, when I see the being, but this time, I see two of them, and before thinking any further, once again, I stressfully ask my brother and mother to look in that direction. They both say a similar response, "There's nothing there, are you hallucinating?" At this point, I'm wondering if the being can duplicate, or if I'm seeing the real thing and the hallucination at the same time. Even still, the hallucinations are getting worse, and soon after this encounter, I pass out. ''August 29, 2004 '''5:30 PM': It has been several months now, and I've been to the hospital 4 times. Still, the hallucinations are getting worse. Sometimes, there appears to be more than two of the being. The being appears as if it was never real, but is slowly fading into reality. ''April 3, 2006 '''11:13 PM': I don't know what's going on, but I can swear that I've felt it touching me over the corner of my shoulder. If whatever's going on continues, I'm afraid these won't be hallucinations anymore. 'April 30, 2006' 7:32 PM: Any actual living thing that exists is slowly fading away, and I don't like the looks of this... 7:38 PM: Another sighting... ''September 30, 2006 '''1:02 AM': I Caught another glance of it as I woke up from another nightmare... This time, though, it was... Different. From here on, these are written by hand, on paper. ''January 31, 2007 '''12:56 PM': I am writing this by hand, as any electrical devices do not work for me anymore. 12:59 PM: time is ticking ''January 32, 2007 '''13:00 AM': being is shifting towards me Category:Ghosts Category:Diary/Journal Category:Dismemberment